leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Swain/SkinsTrivia
Skins Swain OriginalSkin.jpg| Swain NorthernFrontSkin.jpg| |05-Oct-2010}} Swain BilgewaterSkin.jpg| |05-Oct-2010}} Swain TyrantSkin.jpg| |23-May-2012}} Chinese artwork Swain_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Swain_NorthernSkin_Ch.jpg|Northern Front Swain Swain_BilgewaterSkin_Ch.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Trivia * Swain was designed by Coronach. * Swain was the first champion to be announced and then reworked before he went live. As shown in his Champion Spotlight, damage over time was increased by the amount of damage taken in its duration. * is a reference to the narrative poem, , by . ** According to Phreak, ability was originally supposed to be called Nevermore and was called Nevermove as a pun. When the ability was implemented in the game the name was just never changed back. * Swain's raven is named Beatrice.@ JesterCapp / Art Team [Official] ** When Swain dies, Beatrice flies off the screen. ** Beatrice can be seen on the Crystal Scar. She will land on the barrier near the Boneyard node for a short time and then fly off. * transformation has a similar appearance to Tzeentch's daemon servants, the Lords of Change, from the franchise. * The ending quote to Swain's background is based on Joseph Heller's novel . * Based on the lore, Swain was unable to compete in the Ionia Versus Noxus Grudge Match due to recently becoming a member of the Noxian High Command, thus needing to take time away from the League to put all his affairs in order. * Swain is the second champion to feature a transformation ability, the others being , , and . Quotes * Swain's quote, "The early bird guts the worm," is based off of a famous quote, "The early bird gets the worm." * While is active, Swain has three separate /jokes and an additional /taunt, unlike other champions with "true forms". * In polish client, selection quote is "Rozdziobią was kruki, wrony" (You gonna be pecked out by crows and ravens), which is a reference to Stefan Żeromski's 1895 novel of the same title. Skins * The color of Swain's form in changes with different skins. Classic Swain is black, Northern Front Swain turns white, and Bilgewater Swain turns red, and Tyrant Swain is blue, with clothes and a staff. In addition, Beatrice's form is either a snowy owl or a parrot in Swain's respective skins. * Northern Front Swain is a reference to the , a major military organization created during the . * Bilgewater Swain is likely a reference to , the antagonist of the novel . * Tyrant Swain can be seen in the left of Splash Art. Relations * Swain was the Grand General, and now leader of Noxus, one of Valoran's most powerful city-states. * Swain was a member of the Black Rose, a dark and mysterious group that controlled Noxus before the rise of the military government. They were thought to no longer exist. However, with the reemergence of their leader , the Black Rose are working towards getting the organization back into power. * Swain and , have a deep, hate-filled rivalry. He has attempted to kill Jarvan IV on several occasions. * After attending one of concerts, he stated: "Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body." * During the War of Kalamanda, and his Dauntless Vanguard hindered the progress of Swain and his army's advancement at every turn. * Swain has formed an alliance with , and they worked together to unite the nation behind a vision of true Noxian strength. * Swain possibly knows the reason for the mysterious disappearance of father. Art spotlight 600px References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Swain/Galerie de:Swain/SkinsTrivia en:Swain/SkinsTrivia fr:Swain/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Swain/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Swain/SkinsTrivia